Haggen Holidays
by Zanza8
Summary: Festus is rescued from a snowy death by a group of orphans just in time for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

The chair wobbled back and forth as Kitty stood carefully on her tiptoes and threw another string of popcorn around the tree. "Doc, I need the star." Doc handed her a cut out tin star and she set it at the top, then took the old man's hand as she descended. They stood back to admire the effect as Matt came in.

"Kitty, I think that's the most beautiful tree I've ever seen," said the marshal.

Kitty beamed at him. "Why, thank you, Matt. Buy you a drink?"

Matt smiled back. "I could use something to keep me warm." She raised her eyebrows and he grinned wickedly.

Doc ran his hand over his face. "When you have a minute, Kitty, I could use a drink too."

She laughed. "Sure, Doc." They sat at their favorite table and Sam brought a bottle and glasses and poured drinks all round. "Join us, Sam."

The bartender smiled. "Well, thank you, Miss Kitty." He poured himself a drink and sat down at the table. "What are we drinking to?"

Doc grumbled, "How about Festus not coming back until spring?"

Kitty said reprovingly, "Doc, that's not nice."

"Not nice!" Doc regarded Kitty sternly. "I suppose you think it's nice that he went chasing down to Texas so close to Christmas! He knows how busy things get around here during the holidays, but does he care? No, he goes away and doesn't come back when he's supposed to."

Matt and Kitty exchanged a look and the marshal spoke reassuringly. "Well, Doc, he promised to be back by Christmas Eve and that's still a week away."

"I know what day it is! I'm just pointing out that Festus probably didn't have much of a reason to go in the first place and he should have been back by now in the second place. No sense of responsibility, that's the problem."

Kitty tried. "Doc, I'm sure that Festus is all right."

Doc glared. "Well, of course he's all right. He's a stubborn mule who just enjoys annoying the people around him. You know what? I don't want to talk about him anymore. I don't even want to THINK about him anymore!" The old man smiled suddenly and winked at her. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to drink this good whiskey with my friends and just wait. You'll see, if you're handing out free drinks, he'll probably come in the door any minute."

But he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

It was bitterly cold and Festus was grateful for the warmth of his buffalo coat. The open prairie was no place to be in the winter and he thought longingly of the light and warmth of the Longbranch. His friends were probably all there right now and he wondered wistfully if they were missing him. Well, it sure would be a nice surprise when he got back with all the gifts he'd bought. He patted the bulging saddlebags. He'd been away from Dodge for far too long but it had been worth it. Five hundred dollars for taking that blooded bull from Texas to Kansas. That was enough to pay for Letty's schooling for another year with a nice present for her thrown in and plenty left over for things for the folks back home. He ran over his purchases-a hat direct from Paris (wherever that was) for Miss Kitty and a fancy silver belt buckle for Matthew. He'd got something for Sam and Newly and even Ma Smalley and Louie. And for Doc he'd bought a heavy wool sweater-what the feller at the store called a cardigan. Old Doc was looking a little peaked these days and he could use something to keep him warm. Festus only had about fifty dollars left, but he couldn't think of a better way to have spent his money.


	3. Chapter 3

The buckboard rolled slowly across the snowy prairie, the tired old horse refusing to go faster than a walk, and Matilda Hardwick kept glancing anxiously around. It had been a day and a half since she'd gone into town for supplies and she knew the Finsters would be after her as soon as they realized she'd run away with the children. An orphan with six brothers and sisters, Matilda had been overjoyed when Hack and Lucretia Finster came to the orphanage and adopted them all. Remembering her feelings that day, Matilda sighed. The Finsters had only taken them because they wanted help on their farm. For a sleeping place in the barn and very little food they picked up seven free pairs of hands and the hard work and poor food had taken its toll on the children until the only solution was to just leave.

The horse balked, startling Matilda out of her reverie. "Luke! Jimmy!" She turned and shook the boys and they clambered over the seat of the buckboard.

"What's wrong, Tilly?"

"I don't know." Matilda clucked and snapped the reins but the horse danced up and down and refused to go any further.

"Wait a minute." Luke was the oldest of the boys and now he hopped down in the snow and walked to one side. "There's something there he don't like...Tilly! There's a dead horse..." He bent over and called, "There's a dead man, too." Jimmy and Matilda climbed down and went to Luke. He was kneeling by the side of the stranger, going through his pockets.

Matilda slapped him. "Luke, what are you doing? Stop that!"

Luke held up some bills. "Look at this, Tilly. Fifty dollars he don't need no more and we can use." He started to roll the man on his side to get at his gunbelt and jumped as there was a faint moan.

"Luke?" Jimmy grabbed Matilda. "Luke, that feller ain't dead."

Luke stood up, scowling. "He's almost dead. If we was to leave him here..." Matilda looked at him and he hung his head. "I know, Tilly. I was just saying if." He stuffed the money back in the man's pockets, then took him under the arms. "Well, don't just stand there, Jimmy. Grab his feet."

The children moved over as they heaved the stranger into the wagon and little Adam asked, "Who is that, Tilly?"

Matilda shook her head. "I don't know, Adam. You can see he's mighty cold, though, so why don't you pile the blankets on him and crawl under? We've got to keep him warm till we get to where we're going."

Luke asked quietly, "Tilly, just where are we going?"

She bit her lip. "Let's just keep moving." He wanted to say more, but she had already taken the reins of the horse, and walking beside him managed to lead him past the dead animal. Then she climbed back onto the seat of the wagon and they were once more on their uncertain way.


	4. Chapter 4

Old Benjamin Danby walked out of his substantial farmhouse and breathed in the crisp cold air. He didn't smile-he never smiled-but he felt a deep contentment just the same. Another year gone by and he had a thousand dollars more in the bank, with prospects of doubling that by summer. The last time he went to Dodge he invested heavily in a trail herd coming up from Texas in the spring. Yes, this time next year he should have quite a good bit put away. Danby frowned, thinking of Dodge. It was almost Christmas and when he had gone for supplies the whole town seemed to be decorated with ribbons and wreaths. The Longbranch had a huge Christmas tree and people had been caroling in the streets. Danby didn't have anything against Christmas-in fact he religiously read his Bible once a year on Christmas Eve and he knew the story of the Christ Child by heart. It was just that a man had to be practical. Times were hard. There simply weren't enough hours in the day to get everything done and celebrate in town. Danby shivered and turned to go into the house, then stopped as he saw a dot on the horizon.

It grew steadily larger and resolved itself into a buckboard wagon. A girl was driving it, with two boys sitting next to her. She must have seen his place, because she was making straight for him. As she approached he waved her away but she kept coming until she was right in front of the house, where she pulled up the horse and jumped down. "Thank goodness I saw your lights!" she said, smiling appealingly. "I didn't think we'd ever find shelter."

"You can find shelter in Dodge City," said Danby firmly. "It's thirty-five miles in that direction."

The girl's smile faded. "Mister, I got a wagonload of children and a sick man on my hands and night's coming fast. You're not saying you're gonna send us out on the prairie again?"

"I got my own troubles." Danby turned away and the girl caught his arm.

"Couldn't we get something to eat?" He hesitated and she said, "We can pay. We have money."

Danby inspected the wagon. Six pairs of eyes peered wistfully at him and he walked over to get a closer look. Besides the two boys on the seat, there were two more boys in the back, one of them very small, two girls, twins by the look of them, and... "Where did you find this man?"

Matilda came over. "Do you know him?"

Danby nodded. "Festus Haggen. He's the deputy marshal over in Dodge."

She shrugged. "He was laying out yonder on the prairie just about frozen to death."

Danby sighed exasperatedly. "Well, we better bring him in. I suppose all of you better come in."


	5. Chapter 5

Festus was sure he was dreaming. The last thing he remembered was his horse stepping in a hole and spilling him on the ground. The snow had been deep and he must be buried in it freezing to death, not lying in a feather bed with a kerosene lamp giving off a cheerful light. He started to sit up and a soft hand pressed his shoulder. "Take it easy, Mr Haggen."

Festus lay back against the pillows, staring in bewilderment at the girl who seemed to have popped up by magic. "Where am I?"

"Benjamin Danby's farmhouse."

The deputy shook his head. Now he knew he was dreaming. "Benjamin Danby don't got no family and he wouldn't have me nor none of the folks from Dodge in his house if'n you wuz to pay him a year's wages."

The girl smiled. "I didn't say he was happy to have all of us here."

"All of us?"

She leaned over and felt his forehead, then nodded in satisfaction. "No fever. You've been asleep a long time, Mr Haggen. I was starting to worry."

Festus sat up. "Can you just back up to the beginnin'? Last thing I remember wuz my horse throwin' me."

"Well..." The girl paused, gathering her thoughts. "My name is Matilda Hardwick. I was...I was...traveling...with my brothers and sisters."

The deputy noticed the hitch in her speech and his eyes narrowed. "Just how many brothers and sisters do you got?"

"Well, there's Luke. He's fifteen. James is a year younger than him and Michael is eleven. Priscilla and Prudence...those are the twins...they're eight, and Adam is the baby. He's only five."

"Uh, huh. And y'all wuz just travelin' the wide open prairie in the middle of winter?"

"That's right." Matilda's voice was placid but her face was defiant. "It's a good thing too, because if we hadn't found you you'd be dead by now."

Festus took a deep breath. "I ain't ungrateful, ma'am..."

She laughed. "My name is Tilly."

"Miss Tilly, I ain't ungrateful, but I sure would like to know how come you wuz out yonder in the snow. Where's yore folks?"

Matilda looked down. "We don't have any. We're orphans."

"Then who takes care of you?"

"Mr Haggen..."

"Call me Festus. Makes me nerveeous to have a young'un callin' me mister." The deputy suddenly felt cold and pulled the blankets around him.

Matilda leaned forward, concerned. "We can talk about this later. Right now I think you should rest."

The door opened and Danby came in and dropped an armload of wood next to the stove. Matilda got up as he came over to the bed. "I see you're finally awake, Festus. Think you can make it back to Dodge?"

Matilda spoke up indignantly. "Mr Danby, he can't go anywhere right now! He's been chilled to the bone...do you want him to catch pnuemonia?"

Festus' eyes widened as Danby said gruffly, "Well, just how long were you planning to stay, girl?"

"As soon as Mr Haggen is well enough to travel he can take us to Dodge. Now I'd appreciate it if you'd get some more wood for the stove." Danby left the room muttering under his breath but he closed the door softly.

The deputy rubbed his head. "I ain't never heerd nobody talk to old Danby like that and if'n the parson hisself wuz to tell me he'd listen to a young'un like you...well, I'd have to say, 'Parson, yore storyin' to me.'"

Tilly laughed. "Oh, Mr Danby's not so bad. But..." She threw a few pieces of wood in the stove, then came back to the bed and tucked the blankets closer. "You really do need to rest some more. I'm fixing some beef broth..."

"Beef broth!" Matilda gave the deputy a stern look and he said meekly, "That sounds palotsome."

"Good. I'm going to check on my brothers and sisters and then I'll be back."

She left and Festus curled up under the blankets. He felt drowsy and was just drifting off to sleep when the door opened again. The deputy spoke without opening his eyes. "Miss Tilly, you don't need to brang me nothin'. I'll come out and get somethin' to eat directly."

"That's good to hear because I'm not a nursemaid."

Festus' eyes popped open at the sound of the deep voice. "Mr Danby, I sure am much obliged to you for takin' us all in like this. Last thing I remember wuz my horse takin' a wrong step and spillin' me off in the snow."

Danby dropped another armload of wood next to the stove and came over to sit by the bed. "Well, Festus, you're lucky that girl found you but I wish she'd gone on to Dodge. I'm a busy man...I can't have all these people in my house."

The deputy sat up, shivering and holding the blankets close. "Soon's I get my clothes on, I'll get 'em outta here."

Danby shook his head. "You don't look fit to travel yet and even if you was, there's another snowstorm on the way. You can't make Dodge from here in a blizzard." He looked gloomily at Festus. "You'll all have to stay at least another day. Maybe more. I'm not surprised that girl was out there...she's as headstrong as a mule, but why were you out on the prairie like that?"

The deputy said sheepishly, "I wuz over to Wichita and I tuck the train back but a pass got snowed in and I wuz in such a all-fired hurry to get to Dodge I got me a horse and went on alone."

"That wasn't a very smart thing to do."

"Mebbe it warn't but I give my word I'd be back by Christmas Eve." Festus looked alarmed. "What day is it now?"

Danby said quietly, "December twenty-second. You still have time."

The deputy looked relieved. "I'm right glad to hear that. Now if'n I could just get my clothes..."

Danby had left the door open and Matilda came in with a mug. She frowned. "Mr Haggen..."

"I do wisht you'd call me Festus."

"Festus." She handed the deputy the mug. "You don't need your clothes because you're not getting up until you're over that chill. Now drink that broth." Festus tasted the broth and made a face but Matilda fixed him with her eyes and he finished it without a word. "That's better. Mr Danby, you can visit a little longer but then I want Festus to get some sleep." She turned on her heel, closing the door, and the two men exchanged a long look.

"Do you suppose you are up to traveling in a blizzard?" asked Danby hopefully.

Festus shook his head. "I may be able to face a blizzard, but I don't think I could get past Miss Tilly."

"I don't think I could either." Danby got to his feet. "I suppose I'd better let you get some sleep or that girl will take my head off." He opened the door and looked at the deputy with a mournful expression. "It's a sad thing when a man is no longer master in his own house."


	6. Chapter 6

Matt was standing by the window of his office making coffee when he saw Doc walking slowly down the street. He waved but the old man didn't see him. The marshal frowned. Doc had been very quiet the past couple of days and now as he went past the jail without stopping Matt put on his heavy coat and went out the side door. He wanted to see where his friend was going.

Doc made his way through the snow and into the stables. There was no one around as he went over to one of the stalls and picked up a currycomb. The marshal slipped in and his eyes widened at the sight of Doc grooming Festus' mule. "Well, Ruth, he's still not back," said the old man. "I don't want you to worry though...you know as well as I do he always keeps his word and he promised he'd be back by Christmas Eve." The mule nuzzled the old man and Matt left as quietly as he came.


	7. Chapter 7

Festus was half-asleep the next morning when a knock sounded at the door of his room and two little girls came in. One had a tray covered with a napkin, the other carried a pitcher of water. "Good morning, Mr Haggen," they chanted.

Festus sat up. "Mornin'. You girls some more of Miss Tilly's kin, are you?"

They nodded and set the tray and pitcher down on the little table next to the bed. "I'm Priscilla," said one, pointing to her sister. "This is Prudence."

The deputy smiled sweetly. "Well, I'm a Haggen all right, but why'nt you call me Festus?"

The girls exchanged a dubious glance and Prudence said, "I don't know if that would be exactly respectful. We was always taught to be polite to old people."

"Old!" Festus snorted. "You wanta see old you should see my friend Doc Adams."

"How old is he?" asked Priscilla.

"Never you mind. If'n I give you leave to call me Festus, you can call me Festus."

They looked relieved. "All right, Festus." Priscilla turned to the tray. "We brought you some breakfast."

The deputy took the tray and Prudence added, "We cooked it too."

Festus took the napkin off the food and his face became very still. Then he forced a smile. "You girls cooked this for me yoreselves, did you?" They nodded proudly, squeezing onto the chair next to the bed.

There are all kinds of courage. There is courage in the face of physical danger, which even animals can display. There is moral courage, a more elusive quality to define and much rarer to possess. And then there is the noblest courage of all-a courage Festus never dreamed he had until this moment under the bright eyes of the two little girls. He sighed and picked up the fork. The fork proved insufficient for the round black objects on the plate and he had to use his pocketknife to chip off a piece to put in his mouth. He crunched it up, washed it down with some water, and started to break off another piece.

"How is it, Festus?" asked Priscilla.

"Never tasted nothin' like it in all my born days," said the deputy, choking down another bite. "What do you call this again?"

The twins looked surprised. "Haven't you ever had pancakes before?"

Festus gulped some more water. "Oh, 'course I have. Just none like this. Yore own special recipe, is it?"

Prudence shook her head. "It's not a special recipe. We've seen Tilly make pancakes."

Priscilla added, "We just did what she did."

The deputy shuddered. Finding iron he never knew was in his soul, he continued to force down the awful stuff and managed to clean his plate just as Matilda came in. "Well, Festus, how are you feeling?"

Festus smiled weakly. "Like a barn rooster on a prime hoot." He set the tray on the table and Matilda frowned.

"I would have brought you something to eat."

Priscilla pulled at her sister's hand. "We already brought him something to eat."

Prudence nodded excitedly. "We made him pancakes, Tilly!"

Matilda looked at the deputy. He was in a cold sweat but he smiled and nodded. "Most amazin' pancakes I have ever saw."

She smiled at the twins. "That's fine, girls. I think we'll let Festus rest a while now and you can make him some lunch." Festus looked alarmed and she continued serenely, "I'll show you how to make stew and after I put everything together you can stir it for me." The deputy sighed with relief and Matilda winked at him as she shepherded the little girls out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Matilda was chopping vegetables in the kitchen when Festus came in. "Festus, what are you doing up! You shouldn't be out of bed."

The deputy said firmly, "I ain't strong enough to survive no more of yore sister's cookin'. If'n it's all the same to you I'll fend for myself."

Matilda giggled. "Oh, Festus, I'm sorry about that. They just wanted to help."

Festus sat at the table. "That's all right, Miss Tilly." He assumed a stern expression. "Mebbe now you'll tell me what you wuz doin' out yonder in the snow?" She chopped faster. "Miss Tilly, I'm a swore in deputy marshal. If'n yore in some kinda trouble you'd ort to let me help you."

Matilda laid the knife down. "What makes you think I'm in trouble?"

Festus sighed. "I've knowed folks to do a lot of strange things but I have never saw nobody that goes wanderin' the prairie in the winter for the fun of it."

"You were out there."

"I had a blame good reason! What's yourn?"

Matilda put the chopped vegetables in a pot on the stove and poked the fire. "You might say we were running away from home...except the place we were living wasn't a home We were adopted..." She looked at Festus and her eyes filled with tears. "If I was to tell you...would you make us go back?"

The deputy was startled. "Why would you be thinkin' I'd make you go back?"

"You just said you're a deputy marshal. Don't that mean you have to follow the law?"

Festus said shrewdly, "What yore sayin' is the law ain't on yore side. Is that it, is it?" Matilda nodded and the deputy thought a moment. "Miss Tilly, I cain't say what the law might do, but at least I could take you and them young'uns to Dodge and let the marshal decide." Matilda's eyes grew big with fright and Festus went on reassuringly. "Matthew and me been good friends for a whole lotta years and I know he'll do what's best for you. Whyn't you tell me what yore trouble is?"

Matilda took a deep breath-and the kitchen door leading to the back yard crashed open. Danby stomped in, slamming the door and glowering. "I tell you, girl, this has got to stop!"

Matilda's eyes widened. "Whatever is wrong with you, Mr Danby?"

Danby threw off his coat and hat and held his hands over the fire. "You asked me to cut a Christmas tree and I did. You said the children should have a turkey for Christmas so I shot one. I've done everything you wanted from the moment you drove in, but now those kids have gone too far!"

Festus spoke up. "Settle down, Mr Danby. Just what have them young'uns been up to?"

Danby rounded on the deputy with an outraged expression. "They're making popcorn!"

Festus looked bewildered. "Popcorn?"

Danby waved his arms. "Popcorn! In the barn! With the seed corn for spring!"

Matilda pulled on her coat. "I'm sorry, Mr Danby. I'll go right out and stop them."

"Well, they can have the bag they opened," said Danby gruffly, " but that's all! I'm still hoping you kids will be gone before I'm out of everything." Matilda left and he rolled his eyes. "Festus, have you ever seen anything like this?"

The deputy was grinning. "No, Mr Danby, I cain't say as I have. So you went to work and cut a tree, did you? Shot a turkey and all?"

Danby looked sheepish. "Festus, there's something about that mule-headed girl..."

Festus got up and looked out the window. Matilda had herded the children out of the barn and started them on a snowman. She saw him and waved, smiling, and he smiled back. "Yessir, Mr Danby, I reckon they is."


	9. Chapter 9

_"Now after Jesus was born in Bethlehem of Judea in the days of Herod the king, behold, wise men from the East came to Jerusalem, saying, "Where is He who has been born King of the Jews? For we have seen His star in the East and have come to worship Him." When Herod the king heard this, he was troubled, and all Jerusalem with him. And when he had gathered all the chief priests and scribes of the people together, he inquired of them where the Christ was to be born. So they said to him, "In Bethlehem of Judea, for thus it is written by the prophet: "But you, Bethlehem, in the land of Judah, are not the least among the rulers of Judah; for out of you shall come a Ruler who will shepherd My people Israel.'" _Danby turned the page of his Bible. He was sitting in the living room next to the fireplace, the children gathered around him-except for the twins. Priscilla and Prudence had crawled into Festus' lap.

The deputy cuddled them and smiled at Danby. "Sounds real fine, Mr Danby. Go ahead on."

Danby smiled back, then cast his eyes over the children. "Do you want to hear more?" There was a chorus of yeses and he continued._ "Then Herod, when he had secretly called the wise men, determined from them what time the star appeared. And he sent them to Bethlehem and said, "Go and search carefully for the young Child, and when you have found Him, bring back word to me, that I may come and worship Him also." When they heard the king, they departed; and behold, the star which they had seen in the East went before them, till it came and stood over where the young Child was. When they saw the star, they rejoiced with exceedingly great joy. And when they had come into the house, they saw the young Child with Mary His mother, and fell down and worshiped Him. And when they had opened their treasures, they presented gifts to Him: gold, frankincense, and myrrh."_

There was a heavy pounding on the door and Danby handed the Bible to little Adam. The book was almost as big as he was and his brother Michael helped him steady it. Festus watched lazily as Danby crossed to the door and opened it, then sat up straighter as two people came into the room and Matilda started.

It was a man and a woman. The man was almost as big as Matt and had the surliest face the deputy had ever seen, and the woman-Festus frowned and gently deposited the twins on the floor. The woman was also tall and she would have been very pretty were it not for the ugly look in her eyes when she saw the children. "It's about time we found you," she said, and her voice was colder than the wind whipping over the snow. She started forward and Danby put out his arm.

"You'll have to excuse me, ma'am, but this is my house and I'm not in the habit of letting strangers walk around in it." Danby's voice was calm but there was an undercurrent of tension in it and the woman stopped. "May I ask your name?"

The woman's eyes glittered. "I am Lucretia Finster and this is my husband, Hack." The man came forward and she went on. "We have been searching for our children. I see that you have found them and I thank you for taking care of them, Mr..."

"Benjamin Danby." Danby stood squarely between the Finsters and the children and Festus got to his feet and joined him.

The children were cowering behind Matilda and the girl gazed imploringly at the deputy. Danby was about to explode and Festus shook his head slightly before turning to the strangers. "Mr Finster, Mrs Finster, it's a pure pleasure to meet you. My name's Festus Haggen." Festus showed his badge. "United States deputy marshal. So yore the folks what adopted all these little scamps?"

"We are," growled Finster. "We came to take them back home where they belong."

"That could be a problem lessen you got three hundr'd dollars on you."

Mrs Finster's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

The deputy's face was bland. "I'm talkin' 'bout the seed corn they spoilt makin' popcorn in the barn. Mr Danby, didn't you say it wuz at least a hundr'd dollars in seed corn they went through?"

Danby's eyes widened and he nodded vigorously. "That's right. And they been here two days now, eating non-stop...they must have gone through about another fifty dollars in food..."

"And the other hundred and fifty dollars?" growled Finster, his big hands clenching and unclenching.

"That there's the fine what's got to be paid before I can release 'em," said Festus coolly. "See, when all these kids showed up here destroyin' Mr Danby's property he sent for the law." The deputy showed his badge again. "That's me. Natur'ly I come right out and arrested 'em and I wuz just fixin' to take 'em into Dodge City when you showed up."

The Finsters exchanged a look. "See here, deputy," said Mrs Finster, forcing a sickly smile across her face, "let's be reasonable. It is almost Christmas, after all. You wouldn't separate a family during the holidays, would you?"

"Oh, 'course not!" Festus seemed genuinely shocked. "Fact is, I'm plum thankful you folks showed up when you did so's we can all go into Dodge and get this straightened out with the marshal before Christmas Eve. I'll just get these young'uns ready to go..."

"Lucretia?" muttered Finster.

She snapped at him, "Shut your mouth!" Turning to Festus, Mrs Finster switched off the attempt at a smile and said, "We'll fetch the wagon while you get the children together." The Finsters hurried out the door and the children flocked around the deputy.

"Festus, we don't want..." "Festus, can't you please..." "I ain't going back with those..." The children's voices rose in a panicky wave of sound and Danby's jaw set grimly.

"Festus, those two aren't going anywhere with these children."

The deputy put up his hand. "Mr Danby, if yore thinkin' I'd let them Finsters near these kids all's I can say is you went and treed yoreself the wrong possum." The twins and little Adam were clinging to the deputy's legs and he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around them. "Hush up now," he said gently. "You don't think I'm gonna let those yahoos take you, do you? Lemme go see outside." The children held on to the deputy and he sighed. "Mr Danby, you go look. I'll bet you a pearl button bangled billy to a stale corn dodger them Finsters is makin' tracks faster'n greased lightnin'."

Danby got his rifle down and went out the door, Luke and Jimmy right behind him. Matilda stood by the door, her face white, and Festus sat on the floor and let the children hang all over him while they waited. It was only a few of those minutes that pass like hours before Danby came back with the boys. He set his rifle in its rack and looked curiously at Festus. "They left so fast all we saw was the back of their wagon. How did you know?"

Festus shrugged. "I seen their kind before. Some folks thinks the onliest thing kids is good for is work...just make 'em fetch and carry and chore 'til they drop." The children had quieted and now he stood up and carried the twins over to the chair by the fire. Sitting down, he settled them on his lap and grinned. "Long's they think these little scutters come with a three hundr'd dollar price tag they won't never come near 'em again."

Matilda spoke up. "No, they'll just go straight to the orphanage and get some other children."

Festus shook his head. "I'm thinkin' oncet I get back to Dodge and tell Matthew 'bout them Finsters they won't be allowed to adopt no dog in the state of Kansas, never mind young'uns."

The girl bit her lip. "And what's going to happen to us...to me and my brothers and sisters?"

Danby cleared his throat and eight pairs of eyes turned to him. "I suppose you kids can stay here until the marshal finds a home for you." Matilda's face lit up. "See here, girl, I said until the marshal finds a home for you and I mean it. You're not staying here for good. Do you understand?"

Matilda nodded solemnly. "Yes, Mr Danby."

"It's just until you have somewhere to go...you and your brothers and sisters. I suppose you should all stay together." Danby looked around the room. Festus was cuddling the twins again, Luke and Jimmy were sitting side by side next to the fireplace, and little Adam was still holding the big Bible with his brother Michael. Danby sat down and the children surrounded him.

"Thank you, Mr Danby..." "Thank you, Mr Danby..." "Thank you, Mr Danby..."

Danby threw up his hands. "Stop calling me Mr Danby!" The children were startled into silence and he reached over and picked up Adam, Bible and all. "Long as you're staying here..." He glanced at Festus and the deputy smiled. Danby sighed and smiled back, looking around at the children. "Long as I'm stuck with you kids, you might as well call me Benjamin."


	10. Chapter 10

Matt walked into the Longbranch and looked the place over. Half the town seemed to be there and he moved slowly through the crowd, craning his neck in search of Kitty. He spotted her at their favorite back table with Sam and joined them, smiling brightly. "Merry Christmas, Kitty."

Kitty smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Matt." She took his hand and they gazed into each other's eyes. Sam got up and Kitty turned to the bartender. "Sam, is there any hot apple cider left?"

"Coming right up, Miss Kitty." Sam went over to the stove and came back with a mug for the marshal.

Matt sniffed the contents. "Apple cider?"

"Go ahead and try it, marshal. It's an old family recipe," said Sam.

The marshal took a sip and his eyebrows went up. "Sam, what family is this recipe from...yours or the Haggens?"

Sam laughed. "It's a traditional recipe, marshal. I just put a little whiskey in it because it's such a cold night."

Matt took another swallow. "Not any more it isn't." Sam moved away in response to a hail from the bar and Matt looked around the room again. "I don't see Doc."

Kitty shook her head. "He hasn't been in all day. I finally went up to his office and he promised he'd be here..." She looked over at the doors. "Why, there he is now." Kitty started to get up and Matt put a hand on her arm.

"Wait, Kitty."

"Oh, but, Matt..."

The marshal shook his head. "He'll be over."

Doc was looking around the room with an expectant expression. After a moment, though, his face fell and he made his way to his friends and sat down heavily.

"Merry Christmas, Doc," said Matt.

"Merry Christmas, Matt," Doc said absently. "Merry Christmas, Kitty. Looks like a good turnout."

Kitty smiled. "I think just about everybody for ten miles around has been through here today." Doc nodded and she asked, "How about a drink?"

"Oh, no, Kitty. I just came in to say hello...I've got some work waiting up in the office..."

The old man started to get up and Kitty put a hand on his arm. "Doc, you have time for one drink." There were four glasses on the table and Kitty poured Doc a drink, then topped up Matt's and her own. The old man was staring at the empty glass and Kitty said gently, "Here's to the holiday." Matt tossed off his drink and Kitty took a sip. They heard caroling in the street and the room grew quiet as the melody swelled. Then the voices started to fade as the singers passed the Longbranch-except for a single deep rich baritone that stopped right outside.

_Silent night, holy night,_

_All is calm, all is bright,_

_Round yon virgin Mother and Child,_

_Holy Infant, so tender and mild,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace._

Doc froze, then slowly turned as the song ended and a familiar jingle of spurs was heard. Festus was standing just inside the doors and Kitty took Matt's hand, holding it tightly as the old man got to his feet. The deputy saw them and headed straight for the back table, shaking hands and exchanging greetings across the room. He finally arrived and Kitty threw her arms around him. "Festus, I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it!"

The deputy hugged her back. "Didn't I give my word I'd be back by tonight?" Kitty released him and he shook hands with Matt. "Y'all warn't worried, wuz you?"

Doc snorted, his eyes wet. "I knew you'd come strolling in if Kitty was handing out free drinks." They all sat down and Kitty filled the fourth glass and handed it to Festus.

"Festus, where were you all this time?" asked Matt. "You never did say why you went off to Texas like that."

The deputy sighed and took a swallow of whiskey. "Well, Matthew, I tuck a job brangin' up a bull so's I could get some money for presents." He shook his head. "Just oncet I wanted to give ever'body somethin' real nice for Christmas...only it didn't work out that way. I don't got no presents a'tall...don't even got no money left. Fact is, I'm lucky to be alive...I got lost out yonder on the prairie in the snow and just 'bout froze to death." Doc leaned forward, his face concerned, and Festus smiled reassuringly. "I'm all right. I got picked up by some kids and they tuck me to old Danby's..."

Matt cut in. "Benjamin Danby? You were at Benjamin Danby's with some children?" Festus nodded and the marshal looked puzzled. "Where are the children now?"

"Oh, they's still out there. I kinda think they might be there for a while, Matthew...old Danby wants to talk to you when you get a chance and you might want to get in touch with the state orphanage 'bout them Finsters..."

"Finsters?" asked Kitty.

"Hack and Lucreshee Finster. They wuz the ones adopted these seven kids..."

"Seven!" exclaimed Doc.

"Seven kids," said Festus patiently. "Them Finsters wuz two of the meanest yahoos I have ever saw...they tracked those kids down and wuz fixin' on takin' 'em back but after I explained 'bout how they'd have to pay for old Danby's seed corn they spoilt makin' popcorn..."

Matt rubbed his head. "Popcorn?"

"Popcorn, Matthew, and the fine they'd have to pay..."

The marshal held up a hand. "Festus, I think we're going to have to go back to the beginning before I can get all this sorted out. Now, if you could start with when you left for Texas..."

"Oh, no, you don't, Matt!" said Kitty. "Festus, are the children all right?"

"Yes, ma'am." The deputy grinned. "They got a turkey and a tree and everythin'."

Kitty looked surprised. "They do?" Festus nodded and Kitty said firmly, "Then they can wait until tomorrow. We'll all drive out together...I'd like to see a bunch of kids at Benjamin Danby's place."

She looked sternly at Matt and he grinned and changed the subject. "What do you think of Kitty's Christmas tree, Festus?"

The deputy started patting his pockets. "Miss Kitty, that there tree is just 'bout the looksomest I have ever saw and it reminds me..." He fished out a small package and handed it to Kitty. "I did save this...the feller at the store said it wuz s'posed to go over the door."

Kitty unwrapped the package and blushed. It was a sprig of glossy green leaves and bright red berries and she leaned over and kissed the deputy on his bristly cheek. "Thank you, Festus. Come on, Matt...you're the only one tall enough to hang this."

Matt got to his feet, exasperated. "Thanks a lot, Festus."

They walked away and the puzzled deputy asked Doc, "What in tarnation wuz all that 'bout?"

Doc rolled his eyes. "Don't you know what mistletoe is for?"

"Well, 'course I do! It's just another little somethin' for hangin' up come Christmas time."

The old man shook his head and pointed at the door. "That's what mistletoe is for."

Festus looked around and his eyes widened. Matt had hung the mistletoe and now as he and Kitty stood under it he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her off her feet and kissed her lingeringly on the lips while the crowd laughed and clapped and cheered. Festus gulped and turned back to Doc. "If'n that's what that little thing does I'm fixin' to sneak out the back door."

Doc laughed, then looked keenly at his friend. "So what happened to the fancy presents you went all the way to Texas for?"

"Well, Doc, them kids didn't have nothin' but the clothes on their backs..."

The old man's eyes twinkled. "So you gave all our presents to them."

Festus nodded sheepishly. "Mebbe next year..."

Doc said gruffly, "Maybe next year you should just stay home and not worry everybody." His steely blue eyes met the gentle hazel ones of the deputy and Festus swallowed hard and finished his drink. Doc poured him another, then raised his glass. "Merry Christmas, Festus."

Festus clinked his glass against Doc's. "Merry Christmas, Doc."


End file.
